1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices designed to remove unwanted condensate formed in air compressor systems. More specifically, this invention relates to devices using expansion chambers with a plurality of baffle chambers located therein, wherein an inlet leading into a first baffle chamber is connected to a discharge stage of an air compressor through the use of a black pipe arrangement and an outlet is used to bleed off a last baffle chamber for discharging compressed air free of condensate through the use of another black pipe arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 825,796 issued Jul. 10, 1906 to John H. Barlett et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,626 issued Oct. 20, 1931 to Joseph E. Swendeman both disclose various designs for expansion chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,097 issued May 28, 1963 to David R. Friant discloses a system which uses condensate traps between compression stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,005 issued Oct. 11, 1983 to Lorne J. McKendrick discloses the use of a filter for removing condensate from air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,151 issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Forrest M. Bird discloses using the heat of the compressor motor to remove condensate from an air compressor holding tank.
None of the prior art of record discloses the use of black pipes leading to and from an expansion chamber having the baffle chamber designs of the present invention to remove condensate from air passed therethrough.